


Bare Beneath the Sun

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is naked and Fili and Kili are sassy little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Beneath the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really needed fluff. And also am obsessed with Ori. Pre-film obvs. Film canon in that Ori is the youngest. No excuses for this.

Ori had forgotten all about his bath, and instead was lying on the bank and writing the beginning of their journey to be. True, they had not yet left the blue mountains, but Ori was excited to leave and could not resist the chance to start something new--especially when the something happened to be a history book that he would write himself. He would tell all about their quest to recapture Erabor, how the dwarves re-took their kingdom beneath the mountain; he’d draw all the maps and tell of the roads they took and whatever used to guide them along the way. It would outlast him by ages, and everyone would know the absolute truth about how--  
  
“Looket what I found, Fili!”  
  
“Some things never change, do they, Kili?”  
  
Ori looked over his shoulder to see the brothers watching him from where he’d laid out on his clothes. The water from the quick dip he had taken before being inspired had already long since dried on his skin while he lay bare beneath the sunlight. Ori had no modesty, but was surprised to see someone suddenly there when previously no one had been.  
  
“Hello! Oh, I took too long again, didn’t I?” Ori pushed himself up so he was sitting back on his knees.  
  
“Oh, aye, Thorin sent us after you. A bit surprised to find you out of the water this time!” Fili said as his brother began to strip. Kili’s light tunic landed on top of Ori’s book as he passed, but the young dwarf stopped short and grinned. “If only you cleaned every time you were naked, you’d be the most hygienic dwarf alive.”  
  
That finally got a blush out of Ori. He scowled as best he could while Fili’s top joined his brother’s, and looked between them as they shucked their trousers. “I don’t just wander from the home naked anymore! I’m not a child! I simply get . . . inspired, sometimes when I’m supposed to be bathing.”  
  
Kili knelt down to be eye-to-eye with Ori. “Do you get inspired every time you’re bare?”  
  
Fili chortled. “He spends a lot of time _inspired_ with Dwalin then!” Ori sputtered and tried to stand, but slipped against the grass, and Fili only hopped over him and jumped into the river.  
  
“What happens with me and mister Dwalin--or-or what doesn’t happen!” Kili grinned and put both hands on Ori’s shoulders.  
  
“Don’t take things so seriously, Ori! Come bathe with us, and we’ll all go back together.”  
  
For all that Ori wanted to accept Kili’s offer, there was a mischievous glint to his eyes that said he would be in more trouble if he did. For a moment, Ori wanted to walk away.  
  
Ori never was very good at listening to instinct, though.


End file.
